Unexpected chocolate
by A.I.officialteam
Summary: Yamamoto always thought mukuro was "an interesting guy" but also started to notice how mukuro seemed isolated from the rest of the familiga; he didn't like that. (Oneshot)


Hey guys! It's Nami here. I felt bored with my mediocre life and decided to upload a fanfiction which is dedicated to my two favourite characters of hitman reborn- pineapple head and baseball freak!

Hopefully you guys will like it and please do comment and give me feedback as to how to improve my writting as I'm fairly new at this... PEACE OUT❤️!

Disclaimer; any of the characters in this story does not belong to me but to the rightful owner of KHR.

"Great job winning the game yamamoto-San!"

" why am I not surprised we won!"

"You are so cool sempai!"

More and more words and phrases of congratulations filled my ear as the crowd around me seemed to increase by the second.

"Hahaha, thanks guys! I wasn't that great though!" I replied back with a cheerful voice. Yeah I was happy the namimori baseball team won the school tournament, but It was kind of upsetting that my best friends couldn't come and watch my final match.

Tsuna was dragged by reborn to do some extra studying for the mafia game.

 _"Dame-tsuna, you need to increase your endurance, start running!"_

 _"HHIIEEEE!"_

Gokudera doesn't want to come to school if tsuna doesn't come to school _._

 _" If juudaime isn't coming to school then the fucking damn place is a waste of my time and useless! Get the fucking away from me baseball freak before I stuff a bomb up your stupid ass!"_

He takes the mafia game a bit too seriously sometimes, it's kind of cute.

It's weird not being around my two friends,hahaha.

Walking passed class 3A, I freeze and take a couple steps back to get a better glimpse of the class.

Rokudo Mukuro.

After the varia, byakuran, and the shimon crises, I haven't actually heard anything about mukuro.

Hibari hates him.

Ryohei is suspicious of him even though he tries to hide it.

Gokudera wants to attack him every time he is around.

Lambo is horrified of him

And tsuna seems to almost pee his pants because of mukuros' presence.

The indigo haired boy sat quietly at his table which was at the back of the classroom. His heterochromic eyes stared blankly outside the class window, head supported by the palm of his left hand. Everyone around him seemed to be sitting with their groups of friends and conversing about anything that could be said by teenagers. Music, celebrities, gossip, sports, you name it. But mukuro seemed lonely.

I don't like that.

I gleefully walk over to the older heterochromic boy and see him glance my way with his eyebrows raised.

"Oya ,Oya, what would you want from me rain?" The indigo boy ask, his eyes filled with curiosity and mischief.

"Hahaha , I just wanted to say hi as you seemed a little bit lonely to me."

"Well, I rather like being left to myself. It saves me the energy to not stand up and kill all these pathetic people in this school, kufufufu."

Mukuro laughs at himself as if he just imagined something funny.

I pull over chair from a unused neighbouring table and take a seat right in front of mukuro. The table being our own barrier. "It's lunch time, haven't you eaten anything?"

I question politely.

"No, I don't feel hungry."

"You sure? I got chocolate."

I see mukuro freeze for a short second and he looks towards me with his eyes, his head still facing the window.

"Chocolate?"

He questions.

" milk or dark chocolate?"

I look at him, my suprise painted all over my face. He is actually having a conversation with me!

"M-milk" I stuttered. He looks away from me and continues watching the outside. Does be not like milk chocolate? Did I just miss a chance to connect with him?

"Do you want dark? Cause I could go to the cafeteria and get you some!" I say frantically.

"Tha-" mukuro starts but I cut him off before he throws me away.

" I really think we can become great friends, and I don't think milk chocolate is that bad! You should try it! you might like it!"

"Rai-!"

"Come on, come on! Let's be friends okay! I'll even buy you your favourite chocolate or sweet , anything you want!'

"Yamamoto!"

I stop my rant and look towards mukuro who seems to be bemused and irritated.

"Haha, Sorry." I reply, my hands scratching my head: a sign of nervousness.

Mukuro reaches out towards the chocolates and pops one into his mouth. His eyes close as if he is enjoying the taste of the milky chocolate melting inside of his warm mouth.

"Kufufufu, yamamoto-kun, where did you get these chocolates from?"

"Some girls gave it to me today! Aren't they so nice haha!"

It was really nice that all these girls came and gave me all this chocolate after my tournament.

"Do you know the date today?"

"14 February, wh-oh!" It's valentines day! How did I forget! That must be why all the girls handed me chocolate.

"You finally understand Baka? You also offered me chocolate." A large grin breaks into mukuros' face ." Therefore, you just asked me to be your valentine,"

I stare dumbfounded at the indigo boy who seems to be laughing his heart out or perhaps 'kufufufu-ing' it out.

" I don't mind it if mukuro is my valentine!"

" mukuro is quiet good looking and with you being my valentine I get to know you more,haha!"

Before mukuro could reply back a teammate of mine runs into the room and calls for me, " yamamoto-sempai! Coach is asking for you!"

"Okay!"

I get up from my seat and face the suprised and perhaps amused mukuro. " I'll meet you at kokuyo at 6pm kay?"

I don't give him enough time to reply as I bend down to kiss him. His lips were quite softer than they looked like and I could also still taste the remains of the chocolate on them. I pull away and watch his face intently for a reaction. His face stays blank but his shocked filled eyes and rosy cheeks gives away his emotions.

I run towards my red faced teammate and smile my so called '100 watt smile'. " bye bye mukuro! Make sure to be ready for the date today!" And finally leave the room.

The taste of milk chocolate and mint still lingers in my lips.

' I wouldn't mind tasting it again.'

This was gonna be the best valentines day ever.


End file.
